1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a style change apparatus for changing style of a music piece and a karaoke apparatus using the same, and particularly to an apparatus which can adjust the degree of change to a desired style.
2. Related Art
In a karaoke apparatus, when a music piece is specified, performance data are read out from storing means in accordance with the specified music piece, and a performance of the music piece is reproduced based on the performance data. The performance data are often configured in the form of MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface). In this case, the performance data are configured by a plurality of data series parameter which are called tracks. One track controls one sound source.
Generally, performance data used in a karaoke apparatus are produced by way of editing and processing. The performance data are once written on a recording medium by an apparatus called a sequencer, and then read out. The sequencer functions by conducting a change of the sound-producing timing indicated by the performance data on the performance data in one track, and a function of changing the volume. In a case where the volume is to be changed, for example, a track on which the change is to be performed is first selected, and the performance data corresponding to the selected track are read out from the recording medium. Next, a period is adjusted when the volume is changed, and a volume value after the change is input so as to conduct the volume change on the read out performance data. The performance data which have been changed are stored again on the recording medium. Performance data are produced by repeating such a change process.
Some karaoke apparatuses have a plurality of tracks corresponding to various kinds of rhythms. In such a type of karaoke apparatus, when the user operates an apparatus panel so as to input a desired rhythm, performance data are read out from a track corresponding to the input rhythm, and a performance in accordance with the desired rhythm is performed.
There are various styles of music pieces such as samba and bossa nova. If styles can be freely changed for one music piece, a singer can enjoy various atmospheres in accordance with the time of singer's feeling (i.e., the mood) at the singing.
In a conventional karaoke apparatus having a plurality of tracks corresponding to various kinds of rhythms, however, the part of rhythm (generally, the part of percussion) is changed, but the other parts such as the melody and the base are not changed. For this reason, the music piece after the change may sometimes be unnatural. If the change is conducted on all the parts in order to improve the unnaturalness, the amount of data for conducting the change of various kinds of styles is huge.
In a sequencer, the selection of a track which is to be changed, and the change of the performance data are manually input, so that it is impossible to change the performance data in real time. In addition, the performance data which can be changed at one time in the sequencer are limited to data in one track, and hence it is still more impossible to change all of the tracks. Even if a sequencer is applied to a karaoke apparatus, therefore, the performance style cannot be changed in real time.